


Destiel

by AlleAckerman



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleAckerman/pseuds/AlleAckerman
Summary: Just a colection of Destiel stories/one-shots because I love them.





	Destiel

I'm running but I don't really know what I am running from. That hell? Myself? You? No, I could never run from you. I want to tell you so many things and I don't even know how to start. You want me to say how you make me feel? Or how my hands are shaking when I'm close to you? 

'Hello Dean' you said and my heart stopped. Why are you here? How did you found me? I didn't said anything but you waited. You waited for me.

'What happened? I was worried.' you said and I felt such a shame. I was running like a baby, I was weak, confused, maybe even scared.

'I'm fine, Cas.' I said and you just looked me in the eyes and I felt how our hands were touching, squeezing each other.

'We'll go over this together. I promise you. Everything is going to be alright.' you said like you knew what I was going through. And the truth was that you really knew. You always knew.

'How did you found me?' I said looking at our hands. I'll never let you go. This makes me feel so safe, so happy.

'I always come when you call.' you said.

'I didn't called you.' I said and you smiled.

'You did. You were praying that I will come and take your hand, that I will keep you safe, that I will watch over you, that I will tell you that I know what you want to tell me. I'm here, Dean. And I know. And I'll take your hand whenever you need to.'

That was the first time you held my hand and I was happy. So happy that I could barely talk. I was just smiling without losing your touch. And you always make me happy, Cas. Because you always hold my hand.


End file.
